One Last Opportunity
by Nate-san
Summary: Light is bleeding to death from his gunshot wounds from Matsuda. He knows he will die soon. He turns to Ai, aka hell girl, for one last shot to beat...or rather...kill Near. A Hell Girl - Death Note crossover. Completed!
1. Chapter 1

It was a typical day in Ai's home. Ichimoku Ren, Hone-Onna, and Wanyudo were all sitting peacefully together on the porch, talking, reminiscing the past, laughing, and drinking tea. Kikuri was riding around in yard on her tricycle, pretending it to be a lawn mower and running over the flowers. Yamawaro would always follow close behind her, obeying her orders, winding her crank up again, and taking childish blows to the head and shins. The God of Hell, disguised as a spider that usually rests in a web at the corner of the house, wasn't there today. In fact, he hasn't been a spectator for quite some time. He comes and goes as he pleases; always watching over Ai and the others, even when his eyes are closed. As for Ai, she was in the backyard next to the stream, her typical resting place whenever she was at home.

Despite this normalcy, something was unusual. It has been quite a while since Ai received a message to deliver vengeance. Nobody knows how long, nor do they seem to mind. Not to say that everyone was basking in their prolonged break, but through their 400 plus years of experience, lack of messages for weeks or even months apart have occurred in the past. To them, it was completely normal. Typically it means that things are doing rather well on Earth, thus, defeating the need to send someone to hell. Perhaps humanity is turning over a new leaf…for now.

*Dring

"Ai? You have a message, child" Ai's grandmother said while spinning thread behind the silky door that always remained closed.

"Yes, Grandmother" Ai answered as she left the shores of the stream and entered the house.

"I will prepare your nagajuban as soon as your client answers, Dearie."

"Thank you, Grandmother" said Ai while settling in front of her old computer in the living room. She squint her eyes slightly to better read her client's name on the flickering monitor.

"…Light…Yagami…"


	2. Chapter 2

***

"Damn that Matsuda!" Light thought to himself as he limped slowly next to the fence that bordered the abandoned warehouse complex and oil refinery. Out of breath and suffering from dire bullet wounds, Light entered a building used to store harvested oil and crawled halfway up a set of stairs. Exhausted, he lied down on the stairs to rest. Almost passing out from the lack of blood circulating within his battered body, he gazed outside a window, admiring the sunset. He pondered what to do next, unwilling to accept his defeat and failure.

"What do I do now?" he thought to himself.

"It hurts…It hurts so much…How am I going to get out of this? Someone… Please… Please help me… Please save me…Mom…Sayu…Misa…Anybody…Please…"

Starting to cry and gasping for air, Light reaches into his pocket and pulls out his cell phone.

"That's right… I can contact Hell Girl… She can kill anyone I want… All I need is a name… and enough hate for my antagonist…COUGH COUGH!"

Light started to cough out blood as his heart started to race with anger and hate.

"Damn it!... I better contact her quickly, or I'll bleed to death!"

Taking deep breaths, he calmed himself down, opening the web browser on his phone. He manages to enter the Hell Correspondence website instantly, despite it not being midnight. He enters Near's true name, and sends his hatred off.

"Damn you, Matsuda… Because of you, I dropped my only piece of the Death Note I had on hand!… No matter… The game isn't over yet, Nate River…"


	3. Chapter 3

***

"Light Yagami?" Everyone asked in unison.

"Yes. He is our next client" Ai answered with her slow, weak voice.

"So, the infamous 'Kira' wants to send someone to hell?" Ren asked with a smirk. "Why? Is killing people with his fancy notebook not enough?"

"I do not know" responded Ai.

"Kira, I mean Light, is the one who's killing all of those criminals right?" asked Hone.

"Uh-huh" Wanyudo answered with a nod.

"So he's the one who's scaring everybody to not commit crimes. No crimes mean no conflict. And no conflict, in turn, caused us to not have any clients lately" Hone analyzed.

"Yup, you pretty much nailed it, Hone" praised Ren.

"Well, I guess we have him to thank for our little vacation" Wanyudo joked.

"But what I don't understand is why he is contacting us and why at this time?" asked Ren.

"Wait a minute, now that you mention it, Ren, how was Light able to contact us at this time?" asked Hone. "It isn't midnight in Japan yet."

"Perhaps his hate for his antagonist is so great, time did not matter" pondered Wanyudo.

Everyone began to think for a moment.

"Maybe he's angry because he lost his notebook! Or maybe someone stole it, hehe!" Kikuri proclaimed as she rode up to the group on her tricycle with a grin on her face.

"Hmm, that would make sense…" Ren agreed.

"It seems his desire to kill has no end… When will that young man learn?" Wanyudo said quietly.

"Let's go" Ai finally said.

"You guys can go!" said Kikuri while riding away. "I'm staying here just in case he still has his notebook!"

"Wait, Princess!" Yamawaro yelled and chased after the fleeing Kikuri.

"That doesn't matter!" yelled Hone. "You're not huma- oh, nevermind! Just don't break anything in the house! And stop running over the flowers!" Hone commanded.

"I don't have to listen to you, Old Lady!" Kikuri responded with her tongue out.

" 'Old Lady'!?" Hone shouted.

"Come on, Hone" Ren said putting his hand on her shoulder. "Let's just go already. It's rude to keep our Mistress waiting" he said with a smile.

"Chh, that little brat!" Hone complained to herself.

After everyone entered Wanyudo's chariot, they rode off into the endless sunset and disappear over the mountains.


	4. Chapter 4

***

Ai and her followers arrive swiftly at the oil storage facility where Light lied still on the stairs now painted with his blood. His cell phone swam in a red puddle at the bottom of the stairs. Everyone starred at this unbelievable scene with awe and horror, their mouths gaping at Light's open wounds. Ai was the only one that seemed unfazed by the spectacle.

"That fool was so drowned in his hatred, he didn't think on calling an ambulance first!?" Wanyudo yelled, creating an echo in the building.

"Something tells me those gunshot wounds were from the police, judging by the bullet placements, number of wounds, and their sizes. He definitely wasn't shot by any old 9mm. I've been disguised as a policeman before. I'd put my money on a .357 Magnum is what did this to him."

"If that's the case, then it's no wonder he didn't call for aid. Is he still alive?"

"Yes" Ai said.

"Cough…cough!" Light continued to spew out blood from his flooded lungs, clearing his airway and gasping for air. Ren, Hone, and Wanyudo rush to his side; Ai followed slowly behind.

"Hey, can you hear me?" Ren asked while trying to sit Light up.

Light starred at Ren and then at Ai.

"Ugh…Hell Girl…you've arrived…" Light said, almost whispering.

"Yes, I am here, Light Yagami" Ai responded.

"Can…can you exact my revenge?"

"Yes. Ichimoku Ren."

"Yes, Miss" Ren answered.

Ren threw a rope around his neck and he transformed into a blue straw doll. Ai picked it up and held it in front of Light.

"Here. This is for you" Ai said.

"Wait, Miss" Wanyudo interrupted and pushed Ai's hand down.

(Whispering in Ai's ear) "If Ren is correct, then I have no reason to doubt that our client is running from the police and is a wanted criminal. Are you sure he deserves the revenge he is requesting?"

"I do not have the right to judge on who goes to hell and who does not, you know this, Wanyudo" Ai answered.

"I have to agree with Wanyudo on this one, Miss" said Hone. "I think you should consider declining this case."

"What the hell are you three talking about!?" Light suddenly burst out yelling.

"Hell Girl! Can you deliver my vengeance or not!?" Light shouted, making the walls shake.

Light starts to cough again. Croaking, almost growling, and breathing deeply. He started twitching and jerking; he is no longer in homeostasis.

"I'm afraid his hatred has consumed him" said Wanyudo.

"You see, Miss? He has lost his sanity. Please rethink this" begged Hone.

"My opinion does not matter. I have no right to judge him. Here, Light Yagami, this is for you."

Ai again holds out the straw totem. Light slowly grabs it with his shaking hand. Hone and Wanyudo watch with despair. Ai delivers her warning:

"If you truly wish revenge, just untie the scarlet thread from his neck. Pulling the thread binds you into a covenant with me. I will ferry the soul of your tormentor straight into the depths of Hell....however, once vengeance is served, you will have to deliver your end of the bargain. There always has to be a price. When you die, your soul will also belong to Hell. You will never know the joys of Heaven; you will be left to wander through a world made of pain and agony for all of eternity. The decision rests with you."

Light begins to laugh maniacally, as if reinvigorated with life. Hone and Wanyudo grab Ai and start to retreat back down the stairs.

"Your admonition humors me, Hell Girl. I, Light Yagami, will be banished to hell when I die? Impossible! The rules are written clearly in the Death Note. 'The human who uses this note can neither go to Heaven nor Hell.' With that said, I laugh at your foolish covenant! I am the God of the new world, and as God, I shall not go to hell!"

Light lifts up the doll into the air, and grabs hold of the string.

"Well, Nate River…it looks like I've won…" Light snickered as he pulled the string.


	5. Chapter 5

*Thump thump

Time seemed to slow down. Light's eyes grew wide, and pale, and he suddenly became silent. He thrust out his chest, and arched his back slightly. Not uttering a single word, he dropped the straw doll next to him, and laid flat on the stairs like he did when the group first arrived. His eyes were only open slightly; his breathing had stopped.

"Hey, buddy, are you all right? What's wrong?" Ren asked as he transformed back into his human form, shaking the unresponsive Light.

The others walked up to the two. Hone checked Light's pulse.

"He's…he's dead…" Hone announced. "His heart just…stopped all of the sudden…"

"How? His blood loss finally caught up to him?" asked Ren, confused.

"Hmm…" Wanyudo mumbled to himself in thought.

"Heh heh, wow. I knew Light was popular, but I didn't think he had so many friends." A low, raspy voice emitted behind the group from the shadows.

Everyone turned around.

"Who's there?" Hone asked.

"Oh! You can hear me? Heh heh, you guys must have touched Light's notebook at some point" said the figure as it came out into the open.

"What are you talking about?" asked Ren. "Just who are you?"

"Hello there. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Ryuk. I am the original owner of Light's Death Note. Nice to meet you."

The group starred at Ryuk in silence for a moment.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but you are a shinigami?" asked Wanyudo, breaking the silence.

"That's right, old timer. A god of death, in the flesh" responded Ryuk.

"What? A god of death?" Ren and Hone asked in unison.

"Yup. A god of death" Ryuk answered. "Like I said, I'm the original owner of Light's Death Note. I dropped it here in the human world a while back. Light was the human that picked it up before I could find it, so I'm obligated to follow him around until he relinquishes ownership of it, or fills up all of the notebook's pages with names of people he wants dead. Or, in this case, until he dies, whichever comes first."

"Ah, so that's how Light killed all of those criminals. He did it by using your Death Note – the medium for a shinigami's power" Wanyudo deciphered.

"Wait a minute" Ren interrupted. "What 'Death Note' are you two talking about?"

"The Death Note is the black notebook you guys touched in order to see me" Ryuk answered.

"But I don't remember even seeing any black notebook. None of us did" Hone replied.

"Hmm…then how are you guys able to se-…"

Commotion outside the building disrupted the conversation.

"Hey! I think I heard Light from in here!" said a voice behind the walls.

"Everyone, let's go" said Ai.

"Wait, what about delivering Light's vengeance?" Hone asked.

"Light died before he completely untied the string from my neck" answered Ren. "Come on. Let's get out of here."

Hone nodded in agreement, and Wanyudo transformed into his flaming chariot. Ai, Ren, and Hone hopped inside and they rode off through the ceiling and vanished into the darkening skyline.

Ryuk was left alone, scratching his head with confusion. Then, he hovered over to Light's corpse. The door to the building was trying to be broken into.

"Well, Light, it's all over. It was good while it lasted. We eased each other's boredom for quite a while" Ryuk said while using his cold, gray hand to close Light's eyelids. "Well, Light…it's been interesting…"

Ryuk disappears; the building now completely silent – empty from life.


	6. Chapter 6

***

Ai and the others returned home. Kikuri was seen riding up to them from the dirt road with Yamawaro trailing behind.

"Hehe! So were your names written down in Kira's notebook?" Kikuri asked with a smile.

"Well, we're still here, aren't we?" Ren responded.

"Awww" Kikuri pouted in disappointment. "So did you guys deliver his vengeance then?"

"No" said Ai.

"Ehhh!? Well why didn't y-…" Kikuri stopped from distraction. "Hey, who's your friend?" Kikuri asked, pointing behind the group.

Everyone turned around to see Ryuk floating behind them.

"Oh, why hello there, little girl. My name is Ryuk."

"Ewww! He's ugly!" Kikuri mocked and turned to Hone. "You should marry him, Old Lady!"

"Wha…!? And just what do you mean by that, you little brat!?" Hone shouted as she threw her slipper at Kikuri.

"Ahh! Run away!" Kikuri took off while dodging Hone's footwear missile.

"Ngh! Wait, Princess!" Yamawaro yelled as he resumed that chase after Kikuri.

"So, Shinigami Ryuk, to what do we owe this honor?" asked Wanyudo.

"Well, seeing you guys flying away in a box of fire made me realize that you four aren't human. That…and you all seem…so interesting. We also never finished our conversation. By the way, I realized something. By any chance, do you guys happen to be…immortal?"

Everyone looked at each other.

"Yes" answered Wanyudo. "That is the truth, Ryuk. I am known as Wanyudo."

"My name is Hone-Onna" Hone introduced.

"And my name is Ren Ichimoku" Ren said last. "All three of us received our immortality when our Mistress saved us from being banished to hell. And to this day, we serve her with our undying gratitude, isn't that right, Miss?"

"Yes" Ai answered. "My name is Ai Enma."

"Oh, Ai Enma" Ryuk responded surprised. "I've heard of you before. Aren't you the Hell Girl that delivers vengeance for humans, and banishes the soul of their antagonist to hell instantly, at the cost of their souls going to hell when they die?"

"Yes" answered Ai. "That is correct."

"As a matter of fact, that is exactly why we were visiting Light. He wanted us to deliver vengeance upon a guy name 'Nate River'" Ren explained.

"He was about to agree to our Mistress's covenant, and then we would fulfill his request, but his heart suddenly stopped beating, and he died" Hone finished.

"Ah, Nate River" Ryuk recollected. "He was the guy who stole the Death Note from Light and exposed him of being the infamous Kira."

"No wonder Light wanted him dead" said Wanyudo.

"Yup" Ryuk agreed. "So, Light died right before he agreed to your covenant, eh? Heh heh, then maybe I should've waited a little longer to right his name down. If his vengeance were delivered, it would've made things so much more…interesting."

"Wait, what? Right down Light's name where?" asked Hone.

"Yeah, I thought you said Nate River stole the notebook?" asked Ren.

"Oh, well I actually have two Death Notes, see?" Ryuk explained as he flashed his personal notebook. "This one was always originally mine. The one that Light picked up, and Nate River stole, was another one I found in the shinigami realm."

"Hmm, so it was you who killed Light Yagami by writing his name in your notebook" Wanyudo concluded.

"Yup" Ryuk replied. "Guilty as charged."

"But why did you write his name down?" Hone asked.

"It's one of the rules of using a Death Note. I am obliged to confirm the death of the first owner and write down that human's name in my Death Note even when I am in the shinigami realm. It's basically like your covenant. It's the price a human pays for using a Death Note."

"Oh…I see…" Hone responded.

"By the way, Ryuk. Light said that he wouldn't go to hell since he used the Death Note. What's up with that? Would he be exempt from hell even if he agreed to our Mistress's covenant?" Ren asked.

"Hmmm…I can't say" replied Ryuk. "According to the rules, any human who uses a Death Note can neither go to heaven nor hell after death, but a covenant with you, Ai, may overrule it. Or…it may not… Who knows? To be honest with you, we shinigami are notorious for knowing little about the Death Notes we all carry with us. That's a question that maybe the Shinigami King would know."

"Or maybe we could ask the Lord of Hell when he comes around" said Wanyudo.

A long silence settled in as the wind blew.

"Sigh…well, I should be getting out of your hair" Ryuk said while stretching his back and twisting his spine.

"What are you to do now, Ryuk?" Ai calmly asked.

"Well, I'm probably going to contact Nate River to see if I can get my second Death Note back" said Ryuk. "He'll probably take any chance to get rid of it, so he'll either give it back to me, telling me to never bring it back to the human world again, or he'll destroy it on his own. It doesn't matter to me either way because I still have my personal Death Note."

"I see" responded Ai.

"Oh, before I leave, do you guys happen to have any…apples?" Ryuk asked while licking his lips.

"Sorry, Ryuk. We only have cherries, and our Mistress loves her cherries" answered Ren.

"Nah, that's all right" Ryuk replied. "I think apples are more…how the humans say…juicy… Heh heh, anyway, it was nice meeting fellow immortals like myself. I must say, it was most…interesting…"

Ryuk spread his black wings and flew off into the eternal sunset.

"What an interesting man" Wanyudo ended.

"Let's go inside" Ai said.

"Right behind you, Miss" Ren said.


	7. Chapter 7

***

Back in the human world, Ryuk contacted Nate River in attempt to regain ownership of his second Death Note. No surprise, Nate argued that the Death Note should be destroyed in order to prevent another 'Kira pandemic' from ever occurring again. Using a little trick Ryuk learned from Light, Ryuk threatened to right down Nate's name in his personal Death Note if Nate refused to return the Death Note to him. Ryuk's mutual threat worked, and he once again carried two Death Notes, and returned home to the shinigami realm.

Months have passed since the Kira case has been solved. Things have generally returned to normal. Television programs that promoted Kira slowly started to dissipate. Fear in the general populous began to subside. Crimes were back up, as well as the number of clients for Hell Correspondence. Kira continued to live only by legend.

Misa Amane was found dead within a mile of Light's place of passing. She committed suicide by jumping off of a multi-story building, unable to cope with the death of her one true love, perhaps hoping to meet him in the afterlife. With respect, the police allowed her body to be buried next to Light Yagami's grave.

Sachiko and Sayu Yagami continue to live in their original home, despite the Kira ordeal. Sachiko tends to Sayu, for she is still under an unsocial state.

***

"Sayu? Would you like to get some fresh air?" Sachiko asked her mute daughter. "Come on, let's get you outside. It'll better for your lungs."

Sachiko pushed her daughter on her wheelchair to the outdoors. It was fall, and the sakura trees were blooming sporadically as the wind blew across their branches.

"It's a little chilly out here" Sachiko began to regret. "Wait here. I'll go make us some tea."

She left Sayu alone to stare off into the landscape. The only noises audible were the gusts of wind, only broken by the vibration of Sayu's cell phone. She opened it to reveal a red background on her screen with a black fire symbol in the center. Below the symbol read: _Your message has been received…_

_Das Ende_

-----

Hello everyone. I hope I didn't disappoint too many of you for the plot twist in chapter 5. Cookies for those who realized that I NEVER WROTE "Your grievance shall be avenged" back in chapter 4! Please let me know what you thought of my crossover. Comments and reviews are always welcome! Thanks for reading!


End file.
